


Easy as pie

by foggysundays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Winchesters (Supernatural), Gen, Kidnapping, Mentions of Pedophilia, POV Outsider, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggysundays/pseuds/foggysundays
Summary: Two little boys all alone in a motel room? An easy prey for human predators, after all how much damage could two tiny kids do to a grown man?





	Easy as pie

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a pretty old concept, but I love BAMF-Mini-Winchesters and I already read most of them out there, so well... Thanks to anyone who came up with that idea before I had a chance to adapt it!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Dan had been watching them for weeks now. White trash at its finest, the sort that teachers had already given up on, their future already forfeited – the best they could hope for was some minimum wage job and a trailer park home. Though judging by the prettiness of both boys, it would much rather be a future of sucking dicks in back alleys and taking it up the ass.

Kids like these were hardly missed by anyone. Apparently, there was no mother in the picture, the father was a broke drunk that spend more time at the local bars than in the motel with his kids. That one would probably even thank him for taking the little devils. His smirk grew – oh, those two would be delicious! He´d never had brothers before, just the prospect of what he could do to them had him half hard in his jeans.

The boys were beautiful, innocent. The older one couldn’t be more than eleven or twelve, bright eyes, dark blonde hair and the wiry limbs of a child that spend a lot of his time outdoors. The younger brother was about eight years old, all long brown hair and left-over baby fat, still sweet in a way that his sibling wasn’t anymore.

It was always such _fun_ to play with the innocent loyalty and love that kids could feel for each other – he could already imagine how delicious it would be to witness the bending and breaking of an already established brotherly bond, how desperate they would be to save each other – and how deep their fall into despair when they learned they couldn’t.

Impatience and desire were burning brightly in his veins, he couldn’t wait for the day that those two would finally be his. Not long now, just a few days. He´d heard the father talk, he´d be leaving soon.

His time would come.

 

* * *

 

 

It hadn’t been easy to take those stupid little shits.

His plan had been foolproof: wait for the father to drive off in that massive piece of metal he called a car, then remain hidden until darkness had set in, break into the motel room and chloroform the two of them. Easy as pie. Dan hadn’t counted on the older one being a freakishly light sleeper, though.

It had been easy to pick the lock to the room – shitty motels like this one didn’t offer much in terms of security. He had frowned at the line of white crystals covering the floor but filed it away under stupid boy games. Two beds, only one of them occupied, the boys cuddling together in an endearing display of brotherly affection. Dan had taken a moment to imagine how beautiful they would look all naked on his own sheets. He had moved as quietly as possible in the darkness, the narcotic drug already in his hands and waiting to be used. Luckily for him, he had pushed the soaked fabric in his hands over both their faces simultaneously because the moment that something touched him, the older boy was wide awake, trashing and scratching like a possessed person, muffled screams echoing in the quiet of the night. He had cursed silently and had to use all his strength to keep the boy from escaping, no hand available to keep the boy´s fists from hitting their mark and _Jesus_ , that kid sure knew how to throw a punch. Too bad he was too small to offer much resistance to a fully-grown adult, but that boy had fight. It would be a pleasure to break him.

In the end, the small body had no way to withstand the powerful drug for long, the younger boy having succumbed to it almost immediately. He had tied them up and carried them into the trunk of his car, driving off without anyone noticing his movements.

Dan frowned at his own reflection in the rear mirror, anger rising in his chest. Split lip still bleeding sluggishly, dark bruise forming under his right eye and scratches all over his forearms - that little fucker would pay for that!

 

He had always loved to watch them wake up, to see them fighting their way out of consciousness. The way that even barely conscious, they already knew that something was wrong, panic growing when they noticed their bound hands and feet, the unfamiliar surroundings.

Of course, his newest acquisitions had to spoil even that.

The older boy was the first one to wake up but instead of the confused deer-in-the-headlights-look his kids usually had, this one´s eyes were strangely cool and collected, firstly fixing on his brother, then moving in a calculating and efficient way through the room, seemingly taking in all the details. There was no panic in his eyes, no fear, no despair – in fact he looked resigned, almost bored.

It took a few more moments for little brother to wake up. This one was more promising, sluggish blinking turning into frantic movements, but it immediately stopped at a low “Sammy!” from his brother.

“Dean! What happened? Where are we? How did we...”

“Sam! It´s okay, we´re okay! Damn it, I think that stupid Jack Torrance look-alike that has been lurking around the diner across the street, managed to kidnap us. Caught a glimpse of his face before the chloroform kicked in.”

“My head hurts, De. And I´m thirsty.”

“I know. And I´m sorry but you gotta wait a little while longer. We need to find out what that sick fuck wants first. Pretty sure he´s just some stupid civilian. Don´t worry, Dad will be here soon. He´ll have known that something´s wrong when I missed the morning check in. I´m also sure that the idiot didn’t get Annie, we´ll be fine, bro!”

Dan chose that moment to enter the bedroom where he´d tied them up. As soon as he came into view, twin sets of eyes were on him. Seizing him up, it seemed. Cute.

“You shouldn’t worry yourself with thoughts of your father, boys. He´s probably happy to be rid of you, though even if he´s not… no one is gonna find you here. You´re all _mine_!”

Sammy boy looked a bit intimidated, but his brother was totally unimpressed.

“You really don’t know what you´ve gotten yourself into, you fucking creep! Our Dad will never give up on us, trust me. And I wouldn’t want to be in your shoes when he does find us, because he´ll make you regret every single second of your pathetic life. You should run while you still can.”

“Getting a bit ahead of yourself, aren’t you squirt? We´re in the middle of nowhere, boy, not a soul around for miles! And no one ever saw me leave, the cops are never going to find you here!”

That actually made both of them laugh!

“It´s not the cops that are going to come for us, wouldn’t be half the fun if they were. No, fucker, John Winchester is on his way and he will fucking ice your stupi -“

Dan punched him. It was not even a very solid hit, just enough to throw the kid´s head back and split his lip. Little Sammy screamed his brother´s name but the older one didn’t make a sound, just turned back and spit blood in Dan´s direction.

“Damn, you hit like a girl that has never been taught how to throw a good punch!”

Dean smiled then, a nearly feral grin accentuated by bloody teeth. “You´ll pay for that, believe me. The last guy who kidnapped us ended up in a ditch with his dick cut off. Because that´s what you´re after, right? You want to fuck me? Fuck my brother? Well, you better make sure to kill us first, because otherwise that´s not gonna happen!”

Dan stared at them in disbelieve, their young faces hard and angry, not a trace of fear anywhere to be found, their sweet innocence replaced by cold calculation. How the hell had he managed to catch himself two mini Hannibal Lecters? Fury rose low in his guts.

“Now listen to me, boys! I don’t care how you two grew up, but you are _mine_ now and you _will_ do what I tell you, when I tell you, or there will be consequences for both of you! If you ignore my orders, I will hurt your brother. If you try to struggle, I will hurt your freaking brother. You will learn to obey or I´ll show you pain like you´ve never known before.” He was close now, close enough to touch, nearly screaming the last few words into the older one´s face.

The damn boy still didn’t seem fazed, just wrinkled his nose in plain disgust as he frowned at Dan.

“You done now with your Disney-villain-speech? Yeah? Good!”

Before Dan had time to move, one of the boy´s supposedly cuffed legs came up and kicked him right in the crotch. Hard. Pain shot through him like lightening, his body folding in on itself instinctively, only to have his face pushed down further, his nose meeting a hard knee and breaking at the impact. Surprisingly strong fingers moved over his throat, pressing sharply into the skin just below his jaw. The world went black.

 

* * *

 

 

He regained consciousness to the sound of the older brother´s voice. What the fuck had happened? The last thing he remembered was screaming at the boy and… _Fuck_! How the hell had two scrawny kids managed to overpower him! Too bad that they´d clearly overestimated his little time-out because now that he was awake again he would– FUCK! He couldn’t freaking _move_! Dan struggled around, tried to move his arms, his legs, his fingers! Christ, he was trussed up like a freaking Christmas turkey, rope and cuffs digging into his flesh and making it impossible to even bend a finger!”

“Yes, Sir!... No, we´re fine…. Split lip, but that´s it…. No, Sir!... Yeah, the idiot didn’t even see it coming, I tied him up good and proper, won´t give us any problems till you´re here…. Yes, Sir. See you soon!”

A sharp boot kicked into his lower back, hitting his kidneys unfailingly and making him wheeze. Then the smirking face of the older brother came into view.

“Well, fucker, welcome back to the world of the living. You better enjoy it while you still can!” Small hands tilted his chin up and suddenly there was the cold pressure of metal at his throat. “Not that you will be able to do much, but you try anything and I won´t even hesitate to introduce you to my girl Annie here!” The pressure moved and Dan was faced to face with a freaking huge hunting knife. Where the hell had the little shit hidden that thing!

“You see, our Dad´s on his way back, he´ll be here very soon and then he´ll be making good on all the promises I made earlier. For the time being, me and my little brother are going to set up camp and keep an eye on you. You better not try anything and don´t you _dare_ talk to my brother or I´ll make you regret it!” Strangely enough, Dan believed the kid. There was a deadly seriousness in his eyes that was in stark discordance to his sweet, boyish face. He´d actually managed to get his hands on a family of psychopaths!

Dan kept still when the two boys settled close by, the smaller kid curling himself into his brother´s side, though both of them were alert and ready to move in a heartbeat. It was fucking creepy!

It seemed like an eternity later that the faint growling of an engine disrupted the silence. The brothers exchanged a glance and then Sammy was moving.

Moments later a bear of a man entered the room – huge and rugged and _pissed_. Yay, Daddy was here!

The man dropped an assuring hand on the older one’s shoulder, “Good job, Dean.” and then moved in on Dan, body tense and ready to strike. Before Dan could think of something to talk himself out of this shitfest, two huge paws grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him upwards. “So, you are the fucker who thought he could lay his dirty hands on my two boys here. You feeling humiliated enough yet? Two kids half your size screwing you over? Didn’t see that one coming, huh?” The man´s voice went lower still, more a growl now than anything else. “You know, I hunt and kill monsters every day of my life, but I normally don’t go for the human kind. I might be willing to make an exception just for you, though.”


End file.
